


i have not told her everything.

by CalypsoMoonLace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, also really person akhgkjhsdfj this is based on a lot of personal experiences, cheesy at the end, hopless lesbian pining, leo is in it but for like 2 seconds but hes gay, lesbian!calypso, lesbian!drew, this is really poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalypsoMoonLace/pseuds/CalypsoMoonLace
Summary: Calypso first knew she was in love while practicing vocab in French class.Drew first knew she was in love when she went to go get her friend from the Robotics club.for pjosapphicweeks day one- firsts.





	i have not told her everything.

 

Calypso first knew she was in love while practicing vocab in French class.

Drew stood so close to her face, smiling wide whenever they joked, which made Calypso’s cheeks warm and fuzzy. She hoped it wasn’t all that obvious.

She was only half listening to Drew, focusing on her face. This isn’t the first time this happened.

Their teacher stopped the class’s study session, gave them their homework, and dismissed them a few minutes early for lunch. As she was leaving the classroom, she thought to herself that she’s not brushing it off any longer. She liked Drew Tanaka.

 

Drew first knew she was in love when she went to go get her friend from the Robotics club.

Calypso helped making the costumes for the school play, but she was a dedicated member of both clubs, which practiced on the same days.

Drew came upon the classroom, seeing Calypso working on some mechanical part with an adorable, scrunched-up expression. She smiled, her heart heating up like a fireplace, and walked in.

While walking back to the auditorium, Calypso excitedly talked about the upcoming Robotics tournament, and Drew realized that she liked Calypso Nightshade.

 

Calypso came out for the first time while texting her friend Leo.

They dated for a while, until they realized their relationship was mostly based on other’s expectations. She liked it this way, just friends. It was affirming.

They were aimlessly talking about life until Leo got serious and said he had something to tell her. Part of her was scared that he was going to say he still liked her, as impossible it was.

 _I’m gay_ , he bluntly states, _sorry for leading you on, I didn’t know at the time_.

Relief rushed through her like an ocean wave. She had a friend who understood, maybe not completely, but her understands nonetheless.

  _It’s fine_ , she says. She hesitates for a moment, then types, _I am too._

 

Drew came out for the first time to her English teacher in an essay.

It was on discrimination, and how it changes the world. She was probably one of the only ones who wrote about homophobia.

Her English teacher had posters of Shakespeare, Oscar Wilde, and Salvador Dali. A note on the bulletin board on her desk said “Don’t teach girls that boys are mean to them because they like them”. She taught about equality in the form of having her students make presentations.

In the conclusion of her essay, Drew talks about how homophobia changed her own world. She wished he could cite herself in the Works Cited.

 

Drew figures out that Calypso likes her while looking through one of her sketchbooks.

Calypso was talented. The pages were filled with doodles that weren’t just doodles; they were masterpieces. Drew just may be biased.

But then she comes across a page with just a small poem in the middle.

 _I feel guilty_  
when I touch  
my best friend.  
I have not   
told her  
everything.

 

Calypso figures out Drew likes her when they kiss at midnight during a sleepover.

They are talking about random things (tiredly, it was late after all) when Drew brings up her sketchbook.

A small pinprick of panic stabs her in the chest when she remembers what exactly _is_ in her sketchbook.

But then a small smile is on Drew’s face, and she says, “It’s okay. I like you too.”

They kiss for a long time, and it is like they’re not on earth anymore, but flying in the clouds, together at last.

**Author's Note:**

> this is gay :/
> 
> tumblr-lanielia


End file.
